O Imperador e o Rouxinol
by Endless Desire
Summary: Um Imperador orgulhoso das glórias de seu reino descobre que há em seus jardins uma criatura encantadora cuja existência lhe era desconhecida. Daí em diante, passa a permitir que a curiosidade guie seus passos. Algo de U.A.. (E Andersen, outra vez.)


Título: _O Imperador e o Rouxinol  
_

Sumário: Um Imperador orgulhoso das glórias de seu reino descobre que há em seus jardins uma criatura encantadora cuja existência lhe era desconhecida. Daí em diante, passa a permitir que a curiosidade guie seus passos. Algo de AU. (E, mais uma vez, baseei-me em Andersen. Qual é o meu problema?)

Observação: _Fushigi Yuugi _não me pertence. E, apesar de eu ter uma peruca roxa (antes disso, o próprio cabel roxo) e um traje chinês de um tom rosa espalhafatoso, não sou nem possuo Nuriko. Da mesma forma, não é porque convenci meu namorado a interpretar um certo Imperador que eu inventei ou sou dona do Hotohori-sama. (Aw.)

E, bem, deixe-me explicar com clareza porque "algo de UA": nessa fic, apesar de existir a lenda da Suzaku-no-Miko, ela não vai ao mundo do livro. Justamente por isso, Hotohori-sama e Nuriko _não são_ Hotohori-sama e Nuriko (seus nomes como seishis), e sim Seishuku Saihitei e Chou Kourin (ou, antes disso, Chou Ryuuen). E, mesmo que Kourin seja uma das noivas do Imperador, exatamente como na história original, por não haver uma Miko, o relacionamento dos dois se desenvolve de uma forma diferente da original.  
(Acho que é só. Vou deixar vocês lerem em paz, agora!)

* * *

Seishuku Saihitei. 

Naquele mundo regido por quatro deuses, não havia uma alma sequer capaz de não considerá-lo abençoado pela Fortuna.

Seishuku Saihitei era o Imperador de Kounan, o país do Sul, protegido por Suzaku, o pássaro vermelho. Ao longo de todo o território sob seu comando, a vida prosperava. Lavouras fartas e uma pecuária simples garantiam uma tranqüila sobrevivência das pequenas vilas, enquanto a atividade pesqueira desenvolvia-se cada vez mais, fosse nos rios, fosse no mar. Eiyou, a capital do Império, fervilhava em arte e refinamento, reunindo um patrimônio cultural invejável. Pintores, poetas, mercadores de tecidos, homens de letras, monges e mais tantos outros tornavam aquela cidade inigualável.

Seishuku Saihitei era um líder admirável, principalmente em sua sabedoria. Sua dinastia primava por governos justos, mas nenhum de seus predecessores – três, no total – foi capaz de agir com tanta parcimônia quanto ele. Desde que assumiu o trono, o Imperador garantiu que nenhuma gota de sangue seria derramada – não enquanto ele pudesse evitar. Perdeu o pai ainda muito jovem, e com apenas dez anos de idade foi nomeado regente, governando em nome de sua mãe, mulher cheia de astúcia. Assim, recebeu uma educação notável em sua infância, sendo preparado desde muito novo para assumir a responsabilidade de guiar um país, um povo. Não tardou a morte de sua mãe, mas o jovem Imperador surpreendeu todo o corpo de conselheiros com sua inteligência e capacidade. Aos dezoito anos, já comandava sua terra como regente algum jamais o fez.

Seishuku Saihitei era um homem amado. Não só por seu povo, que o adorava, mas por muitas mulheres. Dizia-se que jamais pisara no mundo homem algum que fosse tão belo. E bastava vê-lo para saber que nada mais justo a respeito de sua aparência poderia ser dito. O Imperador tinha a beleza de uma deidade, e não havia uma única moça que não sonhasse em ser sua Imperatriz – isso sem mencionar os homens que, secretamente, acalentavam paixões pelo rosto de traços delicados e expressão firme. Muitas famílias faziam de tudo para que uma de suas filhas fosse aceita no palácio, como noiva do Imperador; agora, eram mais de quarenta donzelas belíssimas, de inteligência, dotes e dons preciosos. Caso escolhesse uma das princesas, breve haveria até mesmo um herdeiro para o trono – entretanto o jovem governante parecia não dar muita atenção a esse assunto, apesar da insistência de seus conselheiros.

Riqueza, sabedoria, beleza, amor: dir-se-ia que nada faltava a Seishuku Saihitei, um homem certamente agraciado pelos quatro deuses.

No entanto, ele sempre soube que ainda não era tudo. O que não importava, não no momento. Fosse o que fosse, poderia esperar – algum dia haveria tempo entre uma reunião de conselho e outra, entre o nascer e o pôr-do-sol. Era só uma questão de prioridades: outros afazeres demandavam os cuidados do Imperador, deixando a figura do jovem Saihitei em segundo plano.

Assim deveria ser - e assim foi, até a discreta batida na porta que dava acesso ao salão ocupado, no momento, pelo Imperador e seu velho escriba. Um servo anunciava a chegada de uma pequena comitiva vinda de Hokkan – o país do Norte, protegido por Genbu, a criatura negra formada pela união de uma tartaruga e uma serpente –, à entrada da capital; dentro de poucas horas os tão esperados estrangeiros alcançariam o palácio. Tal notícia elevou o espírito do governante que, por mais maduro que fosse, ansiava por novidades como qualquer jovem. Principalmente algo que tocasse diretamente sua vaidade, como era o caso: em meio aos membros de conselho que visitavam Kounan com alguma freqüência para tratar de questões diplomáticas, alguns artistas também estavam a caminho, dispostos a retratar as belezas do país do Sul em gravuras e versos. E, em seu íntimo, o Imperador bem sabia que era impossível falar das glórias de sua terra sem mencionar sua própria figura; o quarto governante de Kounan indubitavelmente era a mais memorável imagem que poderia ser encontrada naquele território. Saihitei era um retrato da magnificência de Kounan, o menor dos quatro países, mas sem dúvida o de beleza mais notável, aquele que se mais se desenvolvera nas artes, na cultura, na ciência.

O que os visitantes encontraram na esplêndida corte de Seishuku Saihitei somente confirmava a fama daquela terra sob a proteção de Suzaku, bem como fundamentava a apreensão do Imperador em relação a Kutou, o país do Leste. Dono de um histórico violento, o território de Seiryuu, o dragão azul, parecia aumentar cada vez mais seu contingente bélico. Sendo mais de três vezes menor que o outro país, Kounan não poderia deixar de temer uma invasão, principalmente considerando seus méritos. O Imperador sabia que era sua a missão de alertar Hokkan e Sairou – cuja comitiva já estivera presente dois meses antes – sobre tais suspeitas. Desafortunadamente, tudo que conseguiu foram demonstrações de simpatia por parte dos conselhos estrangeiros e promessas de que a questão seria levada em conta. Fazia sentido: os países do Norte e do Oeste não tinham muito com o que se preocupar. A terra de Genbu era naturalmente protegida por sua formação geológica – cordilheira de eterno inverno –, enquanto Sairou, sob a guarda de Byakko, o tigre branco, constituia-se num imenso território desértico, pontuado por pequenas cidades e vilarejos. Nada disso era tão atraente à conquista quanto o pequeno e precioso país de Kounan. O Imperador teria de se contentar, e esperar que tudo não passasse de um mau pressentimento; afinal, ele poderia estar errado.

Felizmente, a presença dos artistas foi capaz de desanuviar os pensamentos de Saihitei. Não chegaram a trocar qualquer palavra, mas constantemente o Imperador via algum deles sentado a um canto da sala de reuniões, observando-o. Caminhavam pelos corredores e jardins, com uma liberdade que causava inveja ao governante, sempre preso a seus compromissos. Enquanto isso, a curiosidade tomava conta do belo jovem, ansioso por ver o que era feito tendo seu reino, sua corte e sua própria imagem como inspiração. Com uma certa dose de sorte, aliada ao bom trabalho de alguns serviçais fiéis, conseguiu que viesse ter em suas mãos um dos esboços abandonados por um pintor – seria seu retrato. Seu corpo, ainda desprovido de detalhamento, era pouco mais que uma grande mancha de tinta vermelha, mas já era possível perceber ali o porte altivo do Imperador, agraciado pelos deuses com uma boa estatura e uma firmeza natural do corpo forte, ainda que esguio. Sem dúvida o artista não teria dificuldade, numa obra futura, em ilustrar o nobre brilho da seda rubra que o Imperador vestia constantemente. O rosto, no entanto, estava completo: traços alongados e finos diferenciavam seu perfil dos tipos mais comuns entre seu povo, e acentuavam ainda mais sua beleza. Acima do queixo fino, os lábios de recorte bem-feito destacavam-se do tom pálido das faces, assumindo uma discreta coloração rosada. Nariz afilado, olhos estreitos na cor do mel, sobre os quais sobrancelhas perfeitas tombavam com certo ar grave, dando-lhe um aspecto pensativo, beirando uma ligeira melancolia. Alguns fios de uma franja castanha caíam por sua testa, mas o cabelo estava firmemente preso sob a coroa. Saihitei suspirou; preferia ver-se com a sedosa cabeleira livre, descendo pelos ombros até a base de sua coluna num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Parecia ainda mais belo, assim. E até mesmo um pouco mais jovem - era difícil crer que o sábio Imperador sequer tivesse alcançado os vinte anos. As responsabilidades e a coroa pesavam-lhe, fazendo com que parecesse um homem muito mais maduro que a pouca idade poderia permitir.

Findas as negociações, a comitiva de Hokkan preparou-se para partir, mas não sem antes cobrir o Imperador de presentes: peles dos melhores rebanhos do país do Norte, peças de seda fina e mais alguns tantos trabalhos artesanais - a cortesia costumeira. Dessa vez, porém, os artistas também deixaram sua contribuição, na forma de cópias de cada texto produzido durante sua estada na corte, bem como algumas pinturas. Como esperado, eram todos um grande elogio às belezas de Kounan e, acima de tudo, ao Imperador, que era tema freqüente de gravuras aliadas a poesias executadas em uma caligrafia graciosa. Reservando algum tempo para si, Saihitei deleitou-se com o conteúdo das obras, todas de qualidade inegável. Ele conhecia melhor que qualquer um as dádivas de sua terra e as suas próprias, sem dúvida; mas era extremamente agradável ver como eram capazes de tocar almas de artistas, justamente as mais refinadas. Por quase um dia inteiro, o jovem Imperador pôde retomar as graças de seus jardins, seus templos, sua cultura, e mesmo de sua pessoa.

O que Saihitei não esperava, no entanto, era encontrar menção a outra pessoa - muito menos da forma como isso se deu. Em diversas poesias, e mais alguns tantos textos, falava-se da beleza de uma donzela – ou um espírito das flores, uma garça, uma deusa – que parecia surgir e desaparecer pelos jardins, diáfana. Nada de concreto era dito sobre tal figura: nem descrição, nem nome, sequer um esboço de suas formas em um retrato. "Mas que beleza é essa, humana ou não" – perguntava-se o Imperador –, "que não cala perante a minha?"

Mesmo intrigado, tentou afastar-se da curiosidade. Não cabia ao Imperador dar atenção a um assunto tão trivial, tendo nas mãos a missão de administrar um reino. Entretanto, não era capaz de esquecer que uma jovem de graça tão ímpar vivia entre os muros de seu palácio, e ele talvez jamais soubesse de sua existência não fossem os artistas – estrangeiros, veja só! – e suas obras. Isso fazia com que se sentisse tolo, de certa forma, como se pudesse ser facilmente enganado. Chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade da misteriosa dama ser, na verdade, Suzaku-no-Miko, a Sacerdotisa de Suzaku. Segundo a lenda que ele ouvira ainda menino, quando Kounan estivesse em real ameaça, uma donzela viria de outro mundo e, com a ajuda de sete guerreiros designados pelas estrelas, invocaria o deus, que traria a salvação. Desde criança alimentava a ilusão de que a conheceria e ela, ao contrário de todos, veria Saihitei, e não o Imperador. Se o que ele pensava sobre Kutou estivesse certo, talvez... "Talvez". Nada além de uma das muitas possibilidades, das diversas teorias pelas quais sua mente vagava nos momentos mais impróprios, fora de seu controle. Flagrou-se divagando durante sessões da corte, reuniões de conselho, e mais tantos outros afazeres que demandavam seu total comprometimento. Não foram poucas as vezes que agradeceu a Suzaku por ter a capacidade de manter uma expressão impassível, convencendo a todos de que estava inteiramente presente. No seu íntimo, concluía que devia dar um fim a esse tormento imposto por sua vaidade. Faltava apenas descobrir como.

A resposta veio sem demora: era preciso, afinal, encontrar a dama cuja beleza vinha tomando-lhe a paz – ainda que da forma mais inusitada possível. Mas de que maneira uma moça cujas características eram desconhecidas por completo seria identificada?

"Não há em Kounan ninguém cujo julgamento esteja acima do meu, visto que a mim cabe a coroa" – pensou consigo mesmo o Imperador, enquanto ignorava solenemente o que era dito por seu conselheiro. – "Além disso, creio que não haja pessoa alguma tão apta a reconhecer o belo quanto eu. Portanto, caso a donzela realmente tenha uma beleza semelhante à minha, ninguém melhor que eu mesmo para verificar e, se assim for, finalmente saciar minha curiosidade."

Tomando a palavra para si, o Imperador declarou que, daquele dia em diante, usaria algum tempo para caminhar pelos jardins, enquanto necessário fosse. Sem comitiva, sem pajens: faria seus passeios sozinho, pois precisava da mais absoluta tranqüilidade para resolver um assunto de importância inquestionável. Mesmo que contrariados, seus assessores nada poderiam fazer contra uma decisão tão firmemente tomada pelo Imperador.

Deu início à busca no dia seguinte, decidido a aproveitar parte do tempo que lhe sobrava pela manhã, após o desjejum, quando ainda era cedo demais para as reuniões de corte ou de conselho. A ânsia também o impelia a começar o quanto antes - sua vaidade e sua curiosidade o faziam desejar cada vez mais encontrar a donzela. Não acreditava, por sinal, que isso fosse demorar a acontecer, seguindo uma simples lógica: se os escritores que a viram passaram aproximadamente duas semanas no palácio, e sequer visitaram os jardins todos os dias, não deveria perder muito tempo até que ela – quem ou o que quer que fosse – surgisse.

Após um banho, ordenou que substituissem seu traje cerimonial por algo mais simples. Apesar de sua beleza o denunciar, se esforçaria para chamar o mínimo de atenção possível para sua posição. Acabou sendo vestido prontamente com roupas vistosas, que fariam inveja a qualquer fidalgo do país: em seda de um verde profundo, calças retas e uma túnica curta, de corte canoa e mangas longas, na qual peônias – as rainhas das flores – floresciam, bordadas em um tom de rosa pálido. A mesma cor era encontrada na faixa ao redor de sua cintura, destacando as formas esguias do corpo, que exalava um agradável perfume floral. Ainda notava-se a gola cruzada de uma blusa em tecido de cânhamo amarelo-claro, que também se fazia notar em largos punhos drapeados. Nos pés, sapatilhas negras, e os cabelos iam em uma trança larga, presa e misturada a uma fita da cor dos bordados. Julgava que um simples e solitário passeio pelos jardins permitisse um aspecto mais despojado; ainda assim, estava indubitavelmente mais nobre que qualquer mortal. Por um instante lembrou que não seria muito próprio que o Imperador travasse um diálogo estando em tais trajes, mas logo depois percebeu que não haveria problema algum. Afinal, ele não pretendia se dirigir a ninguém e, como ele bem sabia, ninguém sequer ousaria dirigir-se a ele.

Foi assim que, no primeiro dia, o Imperador caminhou por seus jardins sob o sol manso do início do dia, lembrando o tempo do florescimento, ou uma personificação dos amores. O ansioso jovem percorreu os caminhos entre alamedas repletas de azaléias, prímulas e mais tantas outras, até que o sol estivesse a pino, indicando que tempo demais já tinha se passado - mas não viu sinal algum da donzela; o máximo que conseguiu foi o vislumbre de algo que talvez fosse, como dito por um poeta, um espírito das flores. Véus cujas cores mesclavam-se ao espetáculo oferecido pelos canteiros, e que simplesmente desapareceram, sob a forte iluminação do meio-dia.

Decepcionado, o Imperador voltou aos seus aposentos, buscando ânimo para continuar investindo em sua procura. Acabou flagrando um breve sorriso em seu rosto, quando parou para admirar seu reflexo em um dos vários espelhos que faziam parte da decoração. De certa forma, sentia-se bem por ter algo alheio às preocupações de Kounan que o instigasse tanto. Fora tão maduro por toda a sua curta existência que aquele jogo de ufania o revigorava. Mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, vivia a ilusão de que era apenas Saihitei.

Veio o segundo dia, e o Imperador foi capaz de conter-se mais um pouco, esperando até o intervalo que se dava entre o farto banquete do almoço e a primeira reunião de corte. Apressou-se em se arrumar, exigindo novamente que seus criados providenciassem uma vestimenta do mesmo feitio da anterior. O que trouxeram, dessa vez, foi um traje de viagem: botas de couro com cadarços trançados ao redor do cano, largas calças e uma blusa cruzada de mangas longas – ambas as peças eram brancas, em um tecido fino. Por cima, uma túnica sem mangas de pura seda vermelha que lhe caía até os joelhos. No peito, uma imagem de Suzaku bordada em dourado com perfeição. Uma faixa do mesmo tom de amarelo amarrada em sua cintura completava o conjunto. Devido ao calor, fez com que lhe prendessem a cabeleira em um coque, apenas a franja tombando em seu rosto. Ainda selecionou alguns anéis de ouro puro para adornar as mãos largas, que podiam ser firmes e delicadas ao mesmo tempo.

Devidamente aprumado, encaminhou-se para a região das fontes, sob o sol forte do início da tarde. A imagem reluzente do Imperador inundava o espaço ao seu redor como uma paixão cálida. Percorreu a área ainda por muito tempo, por vezes refrescando o rosto com a água límpida das nascentes. E foi numa dessas ocasiões em que pensou ver o reflexo do próprio senhor do firmamento na parte mais afastada das águas; uma figura fugidia, borrão distorcido em tons de amarelo e laranja. Ao erguer os olhos, no entanto, nada havia na outra beira. Supondo que talvez fosse uma ilusão por conta do calor que fazia naquele campo descoberto, o Imperador retornou, seguindo quase imediatamente para a reunião – era necessário colocar seus afazeres em dia. Teria outras chances de procurar.

Com a chegada do terceiro dia, o Imperador começou a questionar a validade do que vinha fazendo. Não tinha uma prova sequer da existência da misteriosa dama, e bem sabia que não estava sendo tão eficiente em seus compromissos quanto deveria. Chegou até mesmo a desistir da busca, logo antes da primeira sessão com o conselho. Acabou percebendo, porém, que a questão estava intimamente ligada à sua vaidade – e ele sabia bem que essa faceta de sua personalidade não devia ser subestimada – que precisaria resolvê-la, para só então estar livre. De uma forma ou de outra, estava um tanto quanto apreensivo: imaginava se não seria um mau-espírito disposto a atormentá-lo, ou mesmo um espião de Kutou - talvez algum tipo de magia, até. Somente por conta de tais pensamentos o Imperador foi capaz de concentrar-se nas intermináveis sessões de corte, ouvindo cada apelo, cada reclamação. Quando o sol já estava prestes a alcançar o poente, o jovem Saihitei recolheu-se para ser banhado e vestido. Dessa vez, um conjunto de blusa de mangas longas e calça de linho marrom, sobre o qual uma túnica sem mangas e com as laterais cortadas, feita em seda laranja-claro, caía, indo até seus joelhos. Brocados e uma faixa roxa enfeitavam a peça, e uma fita da mesma cor prendia seu cabelo de forma frouxa, como era de seu agrado. Nos pés, novas botas, feitas com couro marrom de cabras de Hokkan.

Com o corpo exalando um agradável perfume amadeirado, o Imperador decidiu procurar a donzela na área dos pomares; talvez os tão preciosos frutos de Kounan a atraíssem, ou, mais ainda, a figura outonal que circulava por entre as árvores poderia ser capaz de arrebatá-la. Caminhava envolto e emanando vida – era visivelmente o semeador de toda a glória daquele reino, o senhor da fertilidade daquele país. E seguiu por entre laranjeiras, macieiras, mangueiras, e toda sorte de espécies, tentando encontrar o rastro da moça. Mas o máximo que conseguiu foi, ao estirar o braço para buscar um tentador pêssego em um ramo, notar um farfalho atrás de si. Pelo que viu no canto dos olhos, mais parecia que as folhas secas no chão estavam erguendo-se ao sabor da brisa, num espetáculo de marrons, laranjas e vermelhos, que tinha a iluminação tão própria do pôr-do-sol como aliada. Mas nada havia, quando o olhar do Imperador alcançou o ponto. Esperou ainda até que o azul-marinho tomasse conta dos céus e voltou para o interior do palácio; aquele dia de busca chegara ao fim.

Enfim, decidiu abandonar a procura. Acordou no quarto dia sentindo-se um tolo, por deixar-se levar de tal forma e tratou de tocar seus compromissos com o máximo de empenho possível. Do nascer ao pôr-do-sol, o Imperador dedicou-se a seus afazeres e, retomando as rédeas de sua mente, não pensou uma vez sequer na donzela.

Foi com desgosto que adentrou seus aposentos, no início da noite. Seu orgulho, numa vã tentativa de animá-lo, lhe trouxe o pensamento de que tal dama seria, na verdade, criação dos escritores de Hokkan; era inconcebível a idéia de que existisse uma beleza que não sucumbisse perante a do Imperador. No entanto, por mais que estivesse ciente disso, Saihitei não conseguia sentir-se em paz. A expectativa que criara em torno do mistério fora muita, para ser abandonada tão de repente. Sentado em sua cama, ainda sem disposição para trocar-se, perguntou-se diversas vezes se não estava alimentando ilusões demais: primeiro, seu amor – talvez devoção – pela Suzaku-no-Miko, e agora, essa busca incessante por algo de que mal tivera notícia, alimentada por sua presunção. Censurou-se pelo comportamento fútil, que não cabia a um Imperador. Ao menos, não ao Imperador que ele almejava ser, maior em sabedoria e em caráter que seus antecessores e que governantes de outras terras. E sua racionalidade, acreditava Saihitei, não poderia sofrer qualquer distúrbio devido a sonhos ou desejos pessoais.

Suspirou; sentia-se cansado, mas não tinha a menor disposição para dormir. Passados alguns instantes de reflexão, considerou que uma caminhada lhe faria bem - e sabia que não era a falta de sono que lhe movia, mas sim aquilo que lhe deixara insone.

Seus servos atenderam-lhe o chamado com toda a prontidão, e num átimo o Imperador já estava pronto: vestia calça feita em seda de um azul-marinho profundo, e uma longa túnica argentada caía-lhe quase até os pés, as mangas longas acabando em punhos turquesinos, tal como a gola e os botões. Sapatilhas brancas nos pés, e a mesma cor surgia na comprida faixa na cintura. Nos ombros e estendendo-se pelo peito, discretas folhas de pinheiro surgiam, alvas, enfeitando a vestimenta. A cabeleira castanha caía-lhe pelos ombros, solta. E, mesmo que tentasse enganar a si mesmo, repetindo internamente que seria apenas uma caminhada, não eram poucos os anéis de prata e jade que enfeitavam seus dedos.

Sem rumo certo, o Imperador decidiu seguir o sopro da brisa fria, enquanto ele mesmo, em sua melancólica firmeza, parecia ser tanto a nevasca quanto o abrigo. Seus passos o levaram até uma pequena ponte sobre um lagoacho, cuja superfície mais parecia um espelho. Por algum tempo, Saihitei deteve-se ali, braços cruzados sobre o parapeito; ligeiramente debruçado, admirava seu reflexo unindo-se à folhagem de um salgueiro que, junto à margem, parecia imitar o gesto do jovem. A lua, no entanto, não iluminava o cenário: minguara e desaparecera, dando espaço às estrelas, pequenas jóias engastadas no firmamento.

Por um instante, pareceu a Saihitei que a Lua decidira, naquela noite, mostrar sua face somente a ele.

Os olhos do jovem correram pelo parapeito, num sobressalto. Não muito longe de sua mão, encontrou outra, uma peça delicada com dedos delgados e unhas bem-cuidadas. A mãozinha – bem como sua gêmea, logo ao lado – parecia tentar se esconder sob a longa manga. A transparência do tecido, contudo, não o permitia, criando apenas uma impressão etérea. Por cima da peça diáfana, vestia uma curta túnica de fina seda branca, presa na cintura por uma faixa plúmbea e um cordão ainda mais escuro. A longa saia, cuja cor acompanhava a da peça superior, espalhava-se pelas tábuas e cobria-lhe os pés. Ao alcançar os finos bordados da barra, o olhar de Saihitei refez o caminho, num misto de calma curiosidade e tensa excitação, buscando o rosto da dama. E foi com alguma alegria, além de um tanto de descrença, que percebeu ser verdade o que era dito sobre aquela dama - pois não poderia ser outra. Suas feições, emolduradas por uma vasta franja de um curioso tom negro – não conseguia perceber a cor com clareza, naquele momento –, não eram insossas e redondas, como era comum às moças; todo o seu feito, dos traços ao corpo razoavelmente alto, era esguio. Linhas tênues e, ainda que simples, possuíam um encanto inegável e surpreendente. Os lábios, suavemente corados, tinham um desenho perfeito, que acompanhava o nariz delicado. Foi então que encontrou os olhos da donzela, grandes e vivos demais para serem parte do mundo real, gemas de um castanho-rosado adornadas por cílios longos, um olhar que não tinha qualquer pudor em encará-lo diretamente, invadindo Saihitei como se fosse um punhal.

"Ora!" - Ela exclamou em um tom divertido, deixando Saihitei ainda mais atônito. – "Numa noite onde se espera solidão, Suzaku envia-me companhia..."

Havia algo de brincadeira em sua voz, que era melodiosamente fina, e não falsamente aguda como faziam as outras donzelas. Fugindo cada vez mais do que planejara, o jovem decidiu responder-lhe, pois, "dirigindo-se a mim de tal maneira, decerto sequer me reconheceu."

"Se solidão é o que espera, minha senhora, não serei eu quem irá impedi-la." – Num movimento gracioso, o Imperador deu-lhe passagem através do lado da ponte que ocupava.

"Se não pretende interromper-me, meu senhor," – e ela fez um arremedo do gesto de Saihitei – "não serei eu quem deixará a ponte."

Seu riso, ao fim da fala, era aberto, quase vulgar para uma dama da corte. Ao rapaz que a observava, pareceu o som mais autêntico que jamais ouvira.

"Sinto muito se pareço rude, minha senhora, mas a impressão que tive é de que minha presença aqui foi o que lhe impediu a passagem." – Ele não esperava nada daquilo. Sequer imaginava encontrá-la, que diria travar um diálogo - ou ainda, um embate – de uma informalidade que lhe era desconhecida. Justamente a novidade da situação, talvez auxiliada pelo clima noturnal, encantava Saihitei; a ele, aqueles momentos pareciam ser parte de uma realidade afastada da sua.

"E se eu lhe disser, meu senhor, que já estava aqui antes de sua chegada?" – A dama apertou os lábios, que torciam-se no canto direito, em desafio. Testavam-se.

"Eu lhe responderia, minha senhora, que nossas imagens são distintas demais para acabarem despercebidas. Portanto, eu seria incapaz de não notar-lhe ao chegar aqui, estando a senhora já presente. Da mesma forma, duvido que não tenha me visto. Caso responda-me com uma negativa, com justeza direi que mente." – Sua fala era firme e aveludada, capaz de parecer gentil mesmo em seu tom imperioso.

No instante seguinte, a risada da donzela pareceu ecoar por toda a extensão dos jardins.

"Creio, meu senhor, que esta noite seja pequena para comportar nossa soberba!"

E, não sem um mínimo de indignação, Saihitei concordou, em seu íntimo. Acabou divertindo-se com a sinceridade contida nas palavras da moça que ocupava o outro extremo da ponte. Enquanto ponderava sobre o que ouvira, no entanto, Saihitei não se deu conta do silêncio que se abatia sobre os dois, tal qual o véu noturno. Mal compreendeu quando a harmoniosa oscilação de tons graves e agudos cortou o brando uivo do vento e buscou seus ouvidos.

"Perdão?" – Adiantou-se alguns passos, no intuito de escutá-la melhor.

"Pergunto, meu senhor," – foi a vez dela de caminhar em direção ao jovem, e ele percebeu enfim a pinta que ela tinha sob o olho esquerdo, à guisa de lágrima – "se pode conceder-me um nome para que eu associe à sua pessoa. Assim, será favorecido em minhas lembranças."

A ousadia que ela demonstrava era capaz de intimidar e encantar Saihitei, que julgou ser risível a resposta que lhe ofereceu, instantes depois.

"Que seja, então, Hotohori." – Precisava dizer-lhe algo, mas àquela altura não ousaria revelar ser o Imperador, não queria dar fim à cena. Apropriou-se, então, da designação de um dos lendários guerreiros protetores de Suzaku-no-Miko, aquele representado por Hotohoriboshi. Um som que lembrava o tilintar de pequenos sinos lhe alcançou.

"Pois bem, _Hotohori-sama_. Por este encontro, serei Nuriko."

Sem dúvida a dama também conhecia a lenda, adotando outra denominação – Nurikoboshi. Curioso com a velocidade de raciocínio que ela demonstrava, Saihitei percebeu que eram justamente as únicas estrelas dentre as sete que ocupavam uma mesma constelação.

Após um breve suspiro, Saihitei recostou-se no parapeito, sem fixar a visão em ponto algum. A jovem ao seu lado – perguntou-se quantos anos ela teria –, por sua vez, debruçava-se ligeiramente, fitando o céu. Ele pensava em toda a surrealidade daquele momento: abandonara o título de terceiro imperador de Kounan e passara a usar a alcunha de uma lenda; deixara de ser um ocupado governante e tornara-se um dos ícones maiores de suas crenças, entidade atemporal e sacra. Mesmo que apenas por uma noite, era maior do que jamais fora e, ainda assim, tinha a companhia de uma semelhante. Acreditou, por um instante, que não tinha responsabilidade alguma e que, justamente por isso, o mundo era seu.

"Hotohori-sama?" – O murmúrio interrompeu seus pensamentos. Achou graça do nome que escolhera para si.

"Pois não, Nuriko?"

Saihitei experimentava as sílabas, deliciado. Questionou se fora um descuido não fazer uso do mesmo tratamento que a dama lhe conferia, mas logo decidiu que não. Desde que fora coroado nunca mais precisou ver qualquer mortal como seu superior, e mesmo naquela conversa ela lhe era uma igual. Se a jovem insistia no uso de "_sama"_, provavelmente era algum resquício de submissão feminina.

"O isolamento é capaz de lapidar uma beleza?"

"Creio que só a torne... triste. Até que a melancolia lhe consuma toda a luz." – Ele chegou a espantar-se com a clareza e precisão de sua resposta, principalmente por se tratar de algo que lhe parecia tão pessoal. – "Perdão, mas do que fala?"

"De estrelas, Hotohori-sama. Indubitavelmente belas, mas distantes demais. Intangíveis."

Saihitei jamais teria certeza sobre quais estrelas ela falava.

Sentindo o peito apertar em angústia, suspirou, passando ambas as mãos pela face, até alcançar a cabeleira sedosa, que dançava ao sabor do vento. A donzela o acompanhou, respirando pesadamente, seus grandes olhos buscando a superfície da água.

"... Está de acordo com minha opinião, Nuriko?"

"Hm?" – Sem dúvida, se distraíra, sua mente vagando por outras paragens. – "Sim, estou. Creio que esteja, pelo menos."

"Então, se me permite a indelicadeza," – o castanho-dourado de seus olhos passou a mirá-la – "por que buscava a solidão?"

"Porque, na verdade, buscava por mim mesma." – Ao calar-se, trouxe a imagem dele para o foco.

"Éramos dois."

Depois de falar, Saihitei nunca pôde determinar com certeza por quem procurava.

"Até porque, Hotohori-sama," – o sorriso malicioso voltou à enfeitar o rosto da dama – "é difícil ouvir seus próprios pensamentos no meio de mais de quarenta tagarelas!"

"... Como?"

"Devia retornar aos seus aposentos, Hotohori-sama." – Mostrou-lhe um sorriso brilhante como as pedras de yakoju que adornavam suas orelhas. – "Afinal, imagino que tenha ocupações demais no dia de amanhã, não?"

"Espere um pouco, está dizendo que-"

"Agradeço-lhe demais pelo imenso prazer desta noite. E suponho que, caso assim o deseje, saberá onde me encontrar."

Com uma polida mesura - além de um riso sardônico –, a moça afastou-se, deixando para trás um aturdido Saihitei.

Custou ainda algum tempo até que o jovem Imperador voltasse a si. Quando o fez, acabou rindo consigo, revendo o que acontecera enquanto caminhava de volta ao pavilhão interno do palácio.

Conseguira mais do que esperava.

* * *

Pois bem, é hora das considerações finais! (Ainda que eu pretenda escrever mais alguns capítulos. Dois, no muito.) 

Antes de mais nada, espero que tenham gostado! Essa fic tem algumas coisinhas de especial para mim, a começar pelo clima: como é baseada em um conto-de-fadas que se desenvolve na China antiga, fiz um esforço para manter tanto o tom de fantasia, quanto aquele estilo "refinadamente oriental" de contar a história. Não sei se foi exatamente isso que consegui, mas fiquei bastante satisfeita.

Sobre os personagens: um medo que confesso ter tido foi o de acabar fazendo algo OCC. Mas acho (leia-se "espero") que consegui escapar! A grande questão é que, em a relação desenvolvida pelos dois é influenciada pelo contexto em que se insere. Como cá nessa fic as coisas acontecem de uma forma bem diferente que em _Fushigi Yuugi_, acho compreensível que tenha sido assim. Além disso, _Fushigi Yuugi_ é um shoujo feliz e saltitante (até que o mundo começa a acabar e as lentes cor-de-rosa quebram), no qual comportamentos mais... histriônicos caem bem. Num conto-de-fadas, personagens (ao menos os mocinhos) tendem a ser mais contidos. E, ah, vamos, as características fundamentais estão aí: Saihitei continua sendo o lindo (e ligeiramente melancólico) narcisista de sempre, regado ainda com boas doses de sabedoria, vaidade e gostosura. E Kourin (ou eu deveria dizer Ryuuen?) continua com seu jeito espalhafatoso, ainda que com classe. Sem contar, claro, seu humor mordaz.

Bem, acho que é só! E creio que o próximo capítulo demore.  
(Ou não.)


End file.
